


The Good Boyfriend

by lamerezouille



Series: 25 days of Draco and Harry, 2011 [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 12:26:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamerezouille/pseuds/lamerezouille
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Prompt:</b> <a href="http://i1209.photobucket.com/albums/cc385/sassy_cissa/8-1.jpg"> This </a><i>lovely</i> reindeer pendant<br/>With all my excuses to the prompt itself.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Good Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** [ This ](http://i1209.photobucket.com/albums/cc385/sassy_cissa/8-1.jpg)_lovely_ reindeer pendant  
>  With all my excuses to the prompt itself.

Draco braced himself. He _knew_ what was going to happen and had prepared himself very well. He had selected the appropriate reactions to have, had trained in front on his mirror for the acceptable facial expressions, and now he was absolutely ready to face the situation.

Harry was sitting next to him on the couch closest to the illuminated tree, his body turned towards Draco, a hopeful expression on his face and a little box tucked in his hands. The box was square and flat, wrapped in blue paper and a red ribbon, and Draco was acquainted with it very well.

He’d found it a few weeks ago, not exactly by chance. So, all right, what if he was curious and wanted to know what Harry had bought him for Christmas? No harm in that. The real and only harm was with what the box contained.

It was a silver reindeer pendant large as a palm. Maybe it was some kind of Patronus symbol and in that case it was very romantic; very romantic but not any less _ugly_. How could Harry even imagine Draco would like wearing something like that? It was against all his principles and the most basic rules of fashion combined.

Despite all of this…it was their first Christmas together, their first _as a couple_ , and there was no way Draco could say anything bad about Harry’s gift, which he must have put a lot of thought behind. He had trained himself to look awed and happy when he’d open the box and Harry would have absolutely no reason to be hurt or sad or to consider breaking up with Draco because he was such a bad boyfriend.

No, Draco would be a good boyfriend, the best boyfriend to ever have walked the earth, and he would be happy with whatever Harry offered him, even if it turned out to be a House-Elf-shaped potato.

‘It’s for you,’ Harry said, looking deep into Draco’s eyes with a small smile that radiated anxiousness.

Draco thought uncharitably that if _he_ offered his boyfriend such an awful token he would feel anxious too, but admonished himself immediately.

_A good boyfriend. The best._

Harry gently placed the box between Draco’s hands and Draco knew it was the moment of truth. Well not of _truth_ , per say, but Draco understood himself.

He untied the ribbon delicately and lifted the lid of the box. _Be happy, be impressed, and don’t forget to smile_. But Draco forgot to smile. Draco forgot _everything_. His face was blank and his brain had shut off.

Inside the box, instead of an ugly reindeer pendant, was a pair of absolutely stunning cufflinks. The cufflinks were dragon-shaped and Draco identified them as white gold. They were smooth and discreet and the most gorgeous cufflinks Draco had ever seen.

Draco managed to take his eyes off this wonderful, wonderful gift to look at Harry. Harry, whose degree of anxiousness seemed to have gone way up, and who was fiddling nervously with a stray piece of ribbon.

‘You don’t like them? I shouldn’t have chosen something so _big_ after only five months of being together, is that it? Oh my God, you don’t like them, do you?’

‘I _love_ them,’ Draco said, in a rush to reassure. ‘They’re beautiful.’

‘Not as beautiful as you,’ Harry whispered and then blushed, as if he hadn’t meant to say it out loud. ‘But there’s something wrong, isn’t it? I can see on your face that there’s something wrong. Do you already have similar ones? Because these were custom-made, so I’d hoped you wouldn’t already have them, and –’

‘Stop your babbling, Potter,’ Draco said. ‘There’s nothing wrong with your gift. It’s _perfect_. It’s just…’ Draco cleared his throat and braced himself for the embarrassment. ‘I was convinced you were going to offer me a reindeer pendant.’ He finished with a somewhat small voice.

‘What?’ Harry seemed confused at first, but then got this expression on his face he got when he figured something out (which was more often than Draco would have imagined). ‘How did you know about my gift for Molly?’ he asked in a suspicious tone.

Draco smiled a sheepish smile and did the only think he could think of. He kissed Harry on the mouth, and did this thing with his tongue that usually kept Harry from thinking straight, hoping it would work to keep him from asking incriminating questions.

Harry moaned and started groping Draco’s arse, taking his turn in keeping the other from thinking straight.

Well, maybe Harry didn’t get to solve the reindeer pendant mystery that night (and would he ever?), but let’s just say that both of their keeping-from-thinking-straight strategies worked. They worked _very well_.

 


End file.
